User blog:JKGame/The Joker vs Kuchisake-Onna: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe Halloween Special
Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back! Sorry about my lack of activity recently. It's all because of lack of motivation, procastination, and stress that's been building up in me. But Halloween is inching near, so why not a spooky battle to celebrate? I was honestly struggling to pick what matchup I should do for the holiday. I didn't want to use creepypastas and I wanted to use more unique characters. I cycled through characters such as Freddy Krueger, Gruntilda, and Oogie-Boogie. I even considered using someone from Ghostwatch, but I figured that'd get too complicated for what's supposed to be a simple Halloween battle. But I eventually settled on this one. I'm also planning on releasing another rap battle review, this time on one by...Calobi Productions. I currently decided to look at Luigi vs Tails, but if you think there's a different battle by him that's more worthy of a review, feel free to suggest! Random side-note: Apparently The Joker was somewhat inspired by Kuchisake-Onna, but I have not found much proof on the Internet to completely verify that. Anyways, let's now get into the battle! "The Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker, and the vengeful spirit of Japan also known as the Slit-Mouthed Woman, Kuchisake-Onna, battle each other to see which horrifying slit-mouthed villains will prevail." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! KUCHISAKE-ONNA! VS! THE JOKER!!!!!! BEGIN! 'The Joker:' Look what we have here! Of all of my possible opponents They chose Japanese Jane the Killer from some wack urban legend?! I can't wrap around my head why you're considered so chilling You get distracted by candies just like the children that you're killing! Guess your samurai husband wasn't enough to put a smile on your face! I'll be sleeping on you as if I was the man you slept with that day! Always going after the kids. Didn't realize you're a cheater AND a pedo! This won't be the first time I left a woman disfigured, just so you know! 'Kuchisake-Onna:' Am I beautiful? It doesn't matter what you answer. The results will stay the same. I'll leave your body asunder. For a clown, you sure failed to make a Killing off of telling Jokes Got so much Fleck for your performance it's like you were being played by Leto! There's nowhere you can run. I'll always turn up where you turn to! Got yourself edgy fanboys more toxic than the pool of acid you fell into! I'd slit your mouth from ear to ear, but your father finished that job already. Face it! I've seen more practical Jokers starring on truTV! 'The Joker:' Just as I expected, this masked brat couldn't match up to Bats! Can't tell what's more average: your looks or every one of your raps! While I'm stirring chaos in Gotham, with my fame soaring like a Phoenix You're only brought up so parents don't have to look outside for their kids! 'Kuchisake-Onna:' Keeping talking your drivel and I'll cut you off with my scissors! Then abuse you so bad it's like you with Harley in reverse! You're such a sad clown you should change your name to Pierrot! If your line deliveries were any worse, you would've been played by Wiseau! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? The Joker Kuchisake-Onna Hints for the next battle Isaac Newton In Battle.png Cat.jpg HaV Kirby.jpg Category:Blog posts